A new saviour
by Namenick
Summary: OC. The wizarding world is being torn to pieces. Voldemort and his supporters are advancing, leaving death and destruction in their wake. The world needs a hero. But will she fulfill her destiny?


Hi guys! Hopefully the formating on this rewrite is better! Also I'm kiwi, so some words may be spelt differently.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was the beginning of summer, but in London it felt more like winter. The cold snap had already lasted a week, and showed no signs of ending. It had dropped numerous degrees in the last few hours, and a thick layer of snow coated the streets.

The muggle residents of Grimmauld Place were inside, sitting inside toasting marshmallows on roaring fires, trying to warm up.

Outside in the middle of the dark, grimy square, three people appeared with a loud "pop". One of them was a tall, strict, scholarly looking woman, with her hair in a tight bun. Her black hair had streaks of grey, aging her, and worry lines on her face. She wore long emerald robes, which flapped around in the wind.

Next to her stood another woman, also wearing robes, but of a deep navy blue. She had bushy brown hair blowing out behind her, as her and the older woman walked towards the nearest houses.

A girl of about 16 remained behind, and looked around the dirty square, and at the blackened houses. Like the other women, she was wearing robes, but hers where second hand, black, and had a Hogwarts badge on them. She was of a wiry build and had jet-black hair, coming to just below her shoulders, matching her cold, black eyes. She had ripped her robes off just below the knee, revealing black boots with silver fastenings, and her sleeves were also ripped. Around her neck hung a heavy silver lion pendant with some Latin writing, shinning in the dull light of the nearest streetlight.

The two women by now were at the gap between two of the houses. The younger one turned around and called out to the girl.

"Jessica, hurry up!"

"Yes Professor Granger" she replied, and started walking towards them, as the older lady pulled a silver lighter out of her pocket and clicked it at all the street lights in the square, which all went out.

As Jess reached them, the older woman pointed her wand between two of the houses and muttered:

"The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

Jess looked at the houses on either side. They were numbers 11 and 13, and they were joined; there was no number 12. Suddenly the two houses slid apart revealing a door as grimy as the rest on the street.

Professor Granger reached out and opened the door, and the three of them stepped inside.

Number 12 Grimmauld Place was alive with activity. A portrait was screaming something about blood traitors, and several wizards were trying to make it be quiet, and some others were taking maps and sealed parchments down to the basement ready for a meeting of some sorts.

The older woman, who name was Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was in charge, and called everyone down to the basement, saying the meeting was about to begin. Jess wasn't sure whether to go or not, when Professor Granger put her hand on Jess's arm.

"Jessica, could you please help out in the kitchen? Only Order members are allowed in the meeting." She said

"great" Jess muttered "Sure Professor" she replied, but it was obvious from the look on her face that she really didn't want to.

Professor Granger led her into a large kitchen. There a motherly looking woman with flaming red hair was preparing a roast for dinner.

"Hi Molly" Professor Granger said "This is Jessica. Sorry, I can't stay to chat."

"Okay. Well, see you later then." Molly said to Professor Granger, and turned to Jess.

"Hello Jessica! I'm Molly Weasley."

"Hi" Jess replied. "Why can't I be part of the order? What is the order?

Molly sat down on one of the bar stools. "My boys asked the same questions when they were your age. They didn't know what it was but still wanted to join. Bless them." She said with tears running down her face.

"What happened?" Jess asked, also sitting down.

"The Order of Phoenix is a secret organization which fights you-know-who. He…h…he k…killed…t…them." Molly replied as she burst into tears.

"First…he…he…killed Bill…and…Ron…who was…killed…by my other...son…Percy…he was.."

"he was a …death eater! And…then…I lost…George…in the…battle last month."

"Why aren't you in the order?" Jess asked quietly

"I am. I just don't attend the meetings. It makes me feel sick, hearing all the atrocious things that _monster_ does. I can't wait till the day he faces his comeuppance. I hope he experiences some of the pain I've felt."

Jess sat still. She had been affected by Lord Voldemort. She was an orphan, which was not unusual as lots of people had lost parents fighting Voldemort. Then she was adopted by the Masons, a wizarding family. They had been killed a month ago, by Voldemort himself.

"I agree" she said in a barely audible whisper.

Molly looked up at one of the many clocks on the wall; not all of them telling the time.

"My God! Is that the time? We must hurry up and get the dinner ready. Can you peel the potatoes Jessica?"

"Okay" she grumbled.

* * *

Yay! There's Chapter 1 for you! Next chapter will be longer, I promise!

ALSO... now you've read it, please review it! (if youwant me to update it!)


End file.
